In a display device, in order to allow a user to perform operation such as input easily while looking at the screen, so-called a touch panel has been widely used.
A touch panel is usually attached on one main surface side (display surface side) of a display panel. The user selects an object such as a button displayed on the screen of the display panel through the touch panel, to perform various operations including input on the display panel.
For example, Patent Literature (PTL) 1 discloses a display device in which a touch panel is integrally provided on the front surface of the display panel.